Hero Love
by howlingyaoiking437
Summary: My first fanfic, based on a picture I saw on tumblr, I neither own the cover image or my hero academia, I just wanted to create a fanfic about one of my OTP's. Rated T because I'm paranoid


Class 1A of Yuuei student academy shared a dorm, and so decided that it would be easier to have a rotor as to who would make dinner when. They were divided into five groups of four but in every group there was one person who almost always messes up, in this case the ones who did this were Midoriya Izuku, Kirishima Eijirou, Jirou Kyouka, Ashido Mina and Yaoyorozu Momo. To stop any incidents from occurring with inedible food, it was left to the dorm leader to deal with, who was also the best cook in their class, Satou Rikidou.

Satou stood in the middle of the kitchen facing his five classmates as he delivered his instructions.

"Okay, we're gonna just try to make some bacon and eggs, now watch me and then try to copy me", he spoke as if he was trying to teach a group of toddlers

*Making bacon and eggs*

"And done. Simple, right? So now you try"

"Stop talking as if we can't cook to save our lives, anyone can manage to do bacon and eggs" snarled Kirishima, his pride somewhat hurt by Satou's teaching method.

"Yeah, we got this" chimed in Ashido with a smile on her face

Midoriya was taking notes diligently in a notepad, fascinated by Satou's ability to cook

Jirou seemed to be completely ignoring the lot of them and listening to music on her phone, staring off into space

Yaoyorozu was taking it very seriously as she began to gather what she needed

*5 minutes later*

Satou was running as fast as he could between each of his classmates, trying to correct the many, many mistakes they were making.

Kirishima was, in general, a decent cook, provided that you wished to eat something incredibly spicy. He was covering the bacon and eggs in spices to the point where they were more spice than anything else, yelling that it was making his cooking more "MANLY!"

Ashido was very experimental when it came to cooking, throwing whatever she thought would be interesting to add, bananas, milkshakes, cheese; she even threw in some ice cream. "They're yummy on their own, so if we add them together, they'll be even more yummy"

Midoriya was shaking violently, panicking that maybe he had gone wrong in his preparations, when he tried to move the bacon around the pan; he ended up flinging it out of the pan and onto the counter. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

Jirou was very relaxed about the whole thing, not paying it too much mind, in the end she got distracted by something on her phone and didn't pay enough attention to the food, she ended up burning it.

Yaoyorozu was taking the cooking very seriously, a bit too seriously, she ended up wearing an apron, a hairnet and oven gloves over the top of rubber gloves, with an assortment of cutlery of all sorts, some of which even she didn't know what it was used for, why? She wanted to be prepared for whatever cooking task she was given "I will do my best"

Satou took all of her unnecessary cookware away from her and returned them to their proper locations, before needing to run off to help Midoriya again. Noticing that Satou's back was turned, Ashido seized the opportunity and started to chat with Yaoyorozu, "So, how's it going between you and Todoroki, you've been acting like you've got a crush on him?" she began, a teasing tone dripping from her voice. The question certainly caught Yaoyorozu off guard, so much so that she ended up touching the hot pan with her finger. The pain snapped her out of any embarrassment she could've felt at that moment as Ashido began to panic about the burn on her finger as if it were much worse than it actually was.

At that moment Todoroki was walking past and upon hearing the commotion that Ashido was causing, he decided to investigate. What he ended up seeing was Yaoyorozu with holding her hand as if it was causing her pain, Ashido running circles around her screaming that they needed help, Satou stumbling around trying to get to them and Midoriya, Kirishima and Jirou watching them from a distance. He was certainly surprised to say the least.

Ashido was the first to take note of Todoroki's presence and in a fraction of a second she turned from panic mode to love mode, "Todoroki c'mere, Yaomomo burned her hand" She called out to him, beckoning him over

Todoroki calmly walked over to Yaoyorozu and held up her left hand, examining the burn on her ring finger. "You should probably sit down over there, Ashido can you turn off the cooker she was using for me?" he asked calmly as he directed Yaoyorozu towards a chair in the corner.

"Sure, I got this, just cool her down" Ashido replied confidently

"Sorry about this" she apologised, feeling a bit bad for inconveniencing him

"No problem" he assured her as he knelt down and held her hand between his own. To anyone else it looked like a proposal scene from some romance film. Todoroki gently caressed the burnt area of her hand, forming a thin layer of ice around it, creating a ring around her finger.

This made Yaoyorozu light up to the point where her face was as red as a tomato. In fairness, could you blame her? The guy who she likes was currently down on one knee in front of her, holding her hand like a gentleman and had created a ring on her left ring finger.

Todoroki noticed her face lighting up, but instead of moving away from her, he moved closer to her and placed his hand on her cheek. "Strange, you seem to be heating up rather than cooling down"

In an attempt to confirm this, he moved his hand to the back of her head and pulled her towards him as he leaned forwards, pushing their foreheads together. "You seem to be developing a high fever, you should probably go to your room and get some rest, can you walk?" he asked innocently

Yaoyorozu couldn't have got much redder if she tried, but she still attempted to give a reply "Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-"

"Evidently not" he interrupted, as he moved his right arm beneath her knees as his left arm supported her back as he lifted her up. For a second there was a small smile on his face as he spoke "I guess I'll have to take you up myself"

*he carries Yaoyorozu to the doorway*

"Do be careful when cooking" he said calmly as he moved out of sight, leaving his classmates awestruck

"He can't be that dense, can he?" Jirou asked no one in particular, slightly blushing at what just transpired

"Good job, Todoroki" Ashido called out, waving her arms in excitement, thoroughly happy with the recent development

"How is he one of the top students in our class?" Satou asked, confused at Todoroki's evident lack of common sense

"He's being manly and helping her out" Kirishima stated, trying to rationalise it as best he could

Midoriya was reduced to a blushing mess, he could barely deal with speaking to girls so watching what happened between the two of them had left him a bit overwhelmed to say the least.


End file.
